fantasyracesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep gnome
Deep gnomes are a race of gnomes native to the Underdark, they have a small population. Deep gnomes appear in the "Forgotten Realms" series. Overview Deep gnomes are native to the Underdark. While their cousins are making various inventions and happy mischief, the deep gnomes prefer to stay a secret underground society. History Although most gnome races lack a large history, deep gnomes bring their culture to the it's greatest extremes. Deep gnomes lack writing any history or knowledge about their race, they do not even create a calendar. They have a story a little longer than Blingdenstone, which is in fact a deep gnome city. The city was found in -690 DR by clans running away from phaerimms below Netheril. It was very close to the dark elf city named Menzoberranzan, and the deep gnome city had equal strength to a duergar fortress known as Gracklstugh. Despite the attack, Blingdenstone survived two millenia, which were supported by rich mining industries an their large population of arandur and other minerals. Like most deep gnome cities it would eventually become ruins. Later the deep gnome king, Schniktick would bring in the future hero as a fugitive, Drizzt Do'Urden. Later Drizzt's people from Menzoberranzan grouped up to form an invasion on Blingdenstone to rescue the young dark elf. Discovering how strong these elves were most if not all the deep gnomes evacuated to a refuge in the Underdark. The higher ranking members of the city stayed, the warden asked the deep gnome king to help him defend the prison. The dark elves' resulting victory was the income of the battle, known as Battle of the Keeper's Dale. It saved the deep gnome city's Mithral Hall. The outcome of this minor battle cuased the deep gnomes to loose their home. The deep gnomes were not strong enough to defeat this drow army, since the elves were aided by demons of the Abyss. Thousands of the deep gnome race perished while the thousands were taken in as slaves. The deep gnomes who escaped headed to Silverymoon and now live in that city. Culture Deep gnomes live around their man-made rock structures, they are known for building beautiful cities that do not kill or hurt the Underdark environment. Their culture is largely determined based on where they stay, as many tunnels exist within the city walls. The deep gnomes cities are usually hidden and the citizens do not go far once outside of the city. Those who become adventurers usually leave their capital city. An overpowered deep gnome may become a breachgnome, elite warriors trained to become heroes. Art, Architecture & Leisure Deep gnomes live in surrounding rock since there are many Underdark tunnels. The king and other higher ranking people live in stalagmite houses. The common food to eat is meat, fungi and a species of fish known simply as the blind fish. Gogondy is the typical deep gnome beverage, said to have powdered ruby in it which can grant any drinker a powerful vision. They use powerful gemstones for some armor pieces, but they also create melee weapons, crossbows, darts and flash grenades. They do not keep pets just live close to many underground races and use illusion magic. Relationship with other Races Deep gnomes opinion on different races varies. drow and duergar treat the deep gnomes very harshly and sometimes even enslave them. Many people believe that since the deep gnomes live close to the drow and duergar then thy are evil and untrustworthy, this is false. Deep gnomes are very suspicious about their surroundings and are sullen, but are very easy to negotiate or get along with. For the most part, deep gnomes prefer to be left alone. Any other race causes the deep gnomes to act very cautious. The drow and duergar are very often disliked due to their dark and twisted ways. Due to the drow and duergar behavior, many deep gnomes prefer to be isolated from these two evil races. When it comes to accepting a certain race, deep gnomes often accept gloamings and slyths easily. This is because neither of the two races threaten the deep gnomes. When around grimlocks or orogs, the deep gnomes are extremely cautious around them since the two races are known for stealing from smaller, less threatening races. When deep gnomes deal with surface-dwellers they are seen getting best along with the forest gnomes who are also a reclusive race. When looking for allies, deep gnomes decide to align with gold dwarves, shield dwarves or elves. Any other race is not trusted much by the deep gnomes. Since deep gnomes sell gems, weapons and metal items, they usually have to travel through dark caves hoping to avoid hazards. They usually only deal with trusted merchants and prefer to stay the safest possible.